


Carrying On

by Insertpoetryhere



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Medical Terminology, Modern AU, Name Change, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Relationship(s), adult characters, past rape/non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertpoetryhere/pseuds/Insertpoetryhere
Summary: Moritz had worked his ass off to get his life to where it was. Years of building him self up from the nothingness he was when he had left home. In almost every sense of the word, Moritz Stiefel had died and been reincarnated as a much more stable sillouette of a person.But what does he do when an old friend comes back into his life and reminds him just how alive his past really is?





	Carrying On

**Author's Note:**

> “Poetry wtf even is this?” Yeah I don’t know either but I’m having fun

Adulthood had been an actual pile of shit.

Moritz hadn’t even been an adult for a decade yet, but he could at least tell you that much. But then again, he’s also sure that if he were to log onto the Facebook account that he hadn’t touched since he was nineteen, he would probably find that a lot of his high school friends were in an entirely different stage of life than he was.

After all, most people at 27 have probably finished their higher education, have a place to live that is at least bearable, and might even be engaged or on their way to starting a family. Then there’s Moritz, who lived in a shitty one bedroom apartment above a pizza place, lived off of spaghetti o’s and dollar store pop tarts, hadn’t even been on a date in a little over six years, and was getting a little too close to thirty for comfort.

He stared at his computer screen, watching the online lecture with uninterested eyes and glancing from the words on the screen down to the little clock in the right-hand corner. 4:27 AM. He sighed, logging out and leaning back onto the bed. Okay… so technically not a bed. More an inflatable mattress on the floor.

Regardless of what it was, it was undeniably softer and warmer than the harsh winter weather of the city outside his window. He sighed, turning his head and gazing at the red glow of his alarm clock that was supposed to go off in three minutes. Figuring that there was no point in letting it do so, he reached over to turn it off and pushed himself up using the far-too-pliable mattress. He had a little over an hour before he had to be at work, but from what he could see with the weather and his knowledge of the city’s already congested subway system, he figured he could use all the time he could get.

Moritz stood up, his feet touching the cold, carpet-less ground. His immediate reaction to the cold air of his was to hop right back into bed and pull the covers up to his neck. Sadly, the life of a CNA provided no such luxury.

He shuffled his way out of the bedroom and down the small hallway to the bedroom, shielding the fluorescent lights from his eyes with the back of his hand. After getting used to the brutal attack on his vision he set to work in the medicine cabinet, grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste with one hand and his deodorant and comb with the other. Of all of the very few accomplishments he had made throughout his adult life, the one that made him most proud was the ability to do his entire morning routine in a matter of three minutes. This meant brushing his teeth while applying antiperspirant at the same time, then following it up by running his comb through his curls quickly and running out the door. However, today seemed like it might require an extra step.

Moritz turned on the cold water, cupped his hands, stuck them under the faucet, and splashed the freezing water onto his face without a second of hesitation. He gasped a little, but was overall unaffected by the arctic level water that was now dripping down his chin (it was still probably warmer than the floor that was currently beneath his feet). 

Moritz grabbed a towel from the metal rack he had hanging by the sink and used it to wipe off his face. He looked back up into the mirror that he vaguely remembered cleaning at some point this week, but clearly he didn’t do it well enough and tried to assess if that action had made any difference. Sadly the improvement wasn’t as drastic as it needed to be, meaning he was going to have to grab a pick-me-up on the way there with the money he didn’t have. After all, no one wants the nursing assistant checking their vitals to look like an actual walking corpse himself.

He thought of putting on his scrubs, and the very idea of having another layer of warmth to protect him from the cold wasteland that was the entirety of the city in early December gave him a sudden jolt of energy. His pace increased as he walked back to his bedroom, now brave enough to flip the light switch on. A quick scan of his closet revealed a set of baby blue scrubs, but no long sleeved shirt to put on under it. After digging around, he suddenly remembered the last clean long sleeved shirt he wore yesterday. He also remembered the little boy with the particularly nasty stomach bug who put it temporarily out of commission until Moritz could get his washer fixed.

He grimaced, throwing on the scrubs just as they were and making a mental note to just burn the shirt later, there was no saving it. He also grabbed a big, oversized hoodie that he had borrowed from his landlord three years ago and the older man refused to take back. He had made Moritz promise to use it as a stand in for a winter coat until he could afford a real one. That day has yet to come.

He threw the worn brown hoodie over the scrubs, and was ready to walk right out the door until he noticed the very distinctive lack of extra weight attached to the pocket of his scrubs. Shit, where was his ID?

He gave a quick glance over to the kitchen, specifically the kitchen sink where a set of green scrubs sat soaking, giving off the sickening aroma of vomit, dish soap, and almost an entire can of Axe body spray that he had tried to use to cover up the stench. He was dreading having to go in there and see if the ID card was floating around in that unholy concoction, but God seemed to show some mercy and he saw the card sitting on the couch out of the corner of his eye. 

He walked over, sliding the card into his hand and flipping it over to look at it. In big black letters, sitting right next to an outdated picture of himself, was the name Moritz Klein. His eyes focused on the last name, and the usual shot of pride made its way through his chest. He had changed his last name almost 8 years ago, and every time he saw it he just felt a rush of happiness.

He smiled, taking the clip at the top of the ID and pinning it to his front pocket. He felt at his jacket pockets, feeling his phone, charger, wallet, and keys all accounted for. He sighed, pushing down the constant fear that he is forgetting something and took off out the door and down the rickety fire escape.

Resting right underneath his apartment was Papa Luigi’s Pizza, a name that had confused Moritz for the past six years. He knew the owner pretty well, and he could confirm that A.) his name was not Luigi, B.) he was not a father, and C.) the food served there should, by no stretch of the imagination, ever be referred to as pizza.

Frank Kennedy, the stout middle aged owner of the poorly named restaurant, would not be there for at least four more hours. Moritz took a pad of sticky notes out of his pocket and scribbled a note to the man, telling him he would be able to pay his rent once he got back from work. He stuck it to the front of the door, hoping that his landlord would see it and stay back longer than usual to meet up with him.

The time on his phone said it was 4:35, which made Moritz let out a sigh of relief. He was making pretty good timing this morning, which meant his pit stop at the gas station probably wouldn’t make him late. He began to walk off in the direction of the nearest subway station, swinging into a Mobile to grab four cans of Redbull. 

He had been correct about the subway being congested. The platform couldn’t be called crowded, but there were far more people standing and waiting for their train than there ever should be at 4:45 AM. Moritz noted the types of people who were standing alongside him. Mainly, it was construction workers and other people going about their daily commute, but he could see pockets of drunken eighteen to nineteen year old college students who were most likely just now calling it a night and going home. 

As he boarded his train, he sees one of these younger girls move to do the same. She scans her eyes over the compartment, her hands reaching to tug down at her short skirt. Her eyes meet Moritz’s, and her eyes move from scared to hungry. Moritz swallowed the lump in his throat. That was a look he knew well.

He knew that it had nothing to do with him, more the fact that he was the only adult male on the train that was showing her any attention. She licked her lips, but his eyes quickly focused on her arms instead. She had shaking hands, the kind that you only see on someone who were itching for a taste of something they know they shouldn’t have. The faded x’s on the back of her hands that had clearly been attempted to be washed off in the sink of a cheap club. Looking up to her forearms, he saw a patch of skin that seemed just a bit off color from the rest of her body. Concealer. He drifted all the way up to the crook of her elbow, where he saw the tell-tale puncture wounds right over her vein.

She batted her eyelashes at him, her small form shaking from the cold. She had a thin coat thrown over her, but it did nothing to hide just how small she was. Moritz wanted to wrap her up in a hug. She didn’t deserve this.

Instead, he gave her a reassuring smile. She looked taken off guard, her big brown eyes suddenly lost. She actually looked her age now. A young woman, just recently freed from the confines of childhood. A girl who was almost an entire decade younger than him.

Moritz felt angry, but not at her. He was angry at the people in her life for letting her get to this point. The people who made the suggestive bruises that were blossoming underneath her already low neckline. 

Soon enough her stop came up, and the girl left as quickly as she had come. He wondered absentmindedly if he would ever see her again. Then he remembered all the kids who come in, shaking and crying with their mothers following and yelling about how it couldn’t be an overdose, not with their child. He remembered the shaking, vomiting, and the heartbreaking silence that would fall as the heart monitor droned on.

Then he hoped to God he never did see her again.

Getting off on his stop, Moritz looked down at his watch. 5:15 AM. Shit.

His legs started moving even faster, taking the stairs two steps at a time before emerging into the cold city air once more. The only thing he had learned from living here for almost ten years was that there truly never was a time when the streets were quiet. There was always something going on.

As he rushed down the sidewalk, bumping into people and tearing open his first energy drink. He passed by the street performers and the panhandlers getting ready for the long, cold day ahead of them. He stopped a few times, but only long enough to give a few of them some of the change he found at times in his pocket and continue to tear his way to the hospital.

The place already looked crowded as he walked up, making him cringe a little. A crowded hospital at 5:30 in the morning was almost always the result of a lot of emergency room visits, meaning they were definitely going to require a lot more clean up. He shuffled up to the door, hands freezing as then struggled to unpin his ID and hold it up to the scanner beside the staff entrance. The little light turned green, giving him the go-ahead to pull the door open and finally escape the blistering cold. 

As he stepped in, he gave a smile to the security guard, Andrew. Moritz had been working at this hospital with this security guard for a while now, and every day he made it a goal to try and get him laugh. He had yet to succeed.

“Cutting it close this time, Moritz.” He said simply, standing up and grabbing his handheld metal detector. Moritz threw his keys and phone on the table next to him and held his arms out as the device scanned his body. After he was cleared from that, Andrew moved on to the standard pat down he gave him every morning. Now was his chance!

“Woah there, Andy, at least ask me to dinner first!” This was it, his golden material, the joke he was put on this earth to tell.

It didn’t work.

Oh well, now at least he could check “sexual humor” off the list… for the eighth time.

He grabbed his stuff off of the table and gave a quick wave goodbye before going to drop his jacket off in the locker room and meet up with Lacy.

Lacy was a fellow CNA, though it is worth mentioning that she was considerably younger than Moritz. She was fresh out of high school, a bright young girl who wanted to be a doctor, but had just started college and tended to get flustered at how far away she was from her goal. Despite her constant state of feral ambition and intense promotion anxiety, she was an overall sweet and calming person. She lived in an off-campus apartment just a few blocks away and somehow always managed to come in looking refreshed no matter what time it was. Honestly, she’s the type of person Moritz wished he was.

She was leaning against the reception desk, her green eyes bright with anticipation. She turned her head towards him, her red ponytail flying back behind her. She beamed up at him as he walked over.

“Moritz! Glad you’re here!” She bounced on the balls of her feet. The secretary just smiled. Moritz laughed.

“Well, I’m on the schedule so where else should I be?” He joked, getting close enough to ruffle her hair (a difficult task with the way she pulls it back. Moritz can not figure out how she manages to keep it so neat in their line of work).

She giggled before grabbing her clipboard. “Alright, follow me and I’ll give you the rundown!” 

He nodded, gesturing for her to take the lead. Lacy carried on, discussing the patients’ various blood levels, heart beats, and specific injuries. Winter was always a busy time for them, what with all of the ice and the idiots who think physics don’t apply to them.

She sprinkled in her usual light hearted jokes, and Moritz laughed along as they made their way down the halls. They eventually stopped in front of the door, said a short goodbye, and Moritz walked right on in. 

The room was divided into two, with a curtain splitting it down the middle. On one side, he saw another CNA with his back turned to Moritz. A mess of light brown curls and tan skin peeking out from the long sleeves of his under shirt. He turned around, and waved at him.

“G’morning, Nate!” He greeted, turning his attention back to the older man laying on the hospital bed. He seemed pretty dazed, probably because he just woke up. Moritz spared him a gentle smile, waiting for him to start up the conversation.

“Who the hell are you?” He asked groggily, blinking in the bright lights. Moritz laughed.

“My name is Moritz, I’m going to be your CNA for the time being.” He turned to the whiteboard next to the man’s hospital bed, went under the part labeled “caretakers”, and erased Lacy’s name. He then replaced her careful, loopy handwriting for his own.

The man furrowed his eyebrows. “I thought my nurse was the little redhead girl?”

Moritz nodded sympathetically. He walked over to the man’s IV drip, then looked in the drawer next to the bed for the proper tools to replace it. “Her shift ended a little while ago, so I’m taking over while she goes home and gets some rest. She should be back later on tonight.”

“Ah,” The man smacked his lips. He turned to look back at Moritz, who was pulling a pair of latex gloves over his hands. “What did you say your name was?”

“Moritz.” He answered simply, carefully removing the man’s IV from his arm. 

“I mean your full name, young man.” His voice had a tone that only an older person could pull off without it sounding rude. Moritz laughed, this was actually not an uncommon occurrence. For some unknown reason, the older patients always demanded to know the full name of every employee they encounter. Though, he supposed that was fair since it probably made them feel a little better about literally putting their lives in his hands.

“Moritz Klein.” He said with little effort, as though he had always known it. The man nodded as Moritz put the clean IV back into his arm.

“Klein, huh? Does your father run an auto repair shop?” He watched with intense blue eyes as Moritz removed his gloves. 

“No, I’m afraid not.” Moritz felt like his smile was getting a lot harder to hold up at the mention of his father. Times like this he had to remind himself that Moritz Stiefel had a father, not Moritz Klein. A small change in phrasing, but it was so much more.

It was a reminder that Moritz Stiefel and Moritz Klein were not the same.

The man bit at his bottom lip. “Klein… where have I heard that before?”

“Can you rate your pain on a scale of 1-10?” Moritz asked, hoping to change the topic. The man stopped for a second.

“6.” He said plainly, rubbing his side. Moritz nodded, jotting down some notes on his clipboard and giving a short goodbye before walking out to go track down his next patient.

“Hey!” He heard someone call out for him. A tan hand placed itself on his shoulder, the pressure causing him to turn a little to the right and face whoever was trying to get his attention. Nate flashed him an uneven smile.

He and Nathaniel Simon Reed had a particularly strange history. Nate had been the person who had given him his orientation and training when he had first started working there. He had just turned 22, while Nate was only 20 and still somehow better than him in every aspect of the word. He was from a wealthy family, and genuinely didn’t even need to work for a living. He just enjoyed helping and giving back, so when he turned 18 he went out and got his CNA certificate and he’s been working at the hospital ever since. 

The two for the most part had a very steady friendship, if you don’t count the one or two… or maybe eight hookups from a year ago. Though, it didn’t seem to have any affect on their friendship, which Moritz was grateful for. 

“Hey, I overheard the conversation in the room… are you okay?” He asked, rubbing Moritz’s shoulder comfortingly.

Moritz laughed. “Yeah, I’m just fine. It was just a simple question, no big deal.” 

Nate knew very few details about what Moritz’s life was like before the age of 22. But one of the few things he did know is that the topic of Moritz’s father was a particularly sore one. Still, it always felt like he made a bigger deal out of it than Moritz did.

Nate opened his mouth, clearly wanting to argue that it wasn’t fine when Lacy walked up to the two of them, now wrapped in a winter coat. “Hey! Just wanted to make sure everything was good with you before I left!”

Moritz smiled at her tenderly. “Yes ma’am! You are free to go!”

Lacy’s ears turned pink. “Alrighty, Dr. Patel is going to be in at about 6:45, so just keep the patients at bay until then.”

“I’ve got it under control, now go get some sleep,” he said a bit more seriously. She giggled.

“Okay, I’m on it!” She smiled wider, lingering for a little before walking away.

Nate shook his head. “That poor girl…”

“What do you mean?” Moritz asked, flipping over the papers on his clipboard and pulling up another patient’s information.

“She obviously has a thing for you.” Nate shrugged. Moritz gave a short laugh in response.

“God, how old are you?” He shook his head. “I think you might need a hobby, my dude.”

Nate let out a good natured laugh. “Yeah, better you than one of those creepy ass surgeons.”

Moritz was actually inclined to agree with that. He had heard the whispering between a few of them in the break room about how she was “technically legal” ever since she walked in with her parents to apply a few months ago. It was part of the reason why he had felt an immediate need to keep an eye on her. He was aware that she looked up to him, but there was nothing anyone could say that would be able to convince him that it was anything short of platonic.

“I’ve got to get going. I’ll talk later, okay?” He smiled at Nate, who smiled back and removed his hand from Moritz’s shoulder.

—-

By the time 5 pm rolled around, Moritz was ready to go. He was standing at the door, swinging a cloth bag and waiting as Nate walked up to him.

“Whatcha got there?” He asked, taking a bite out of the apple that he took from the break room like the feral heathen he was.

Moritz felt the tips of his ears turn pink. He cleared his throat. “Well, uh… I accidentally told Dr. Patel that I had to go grocery shopping after work and, well…”

“She went home on her lunch break and brought you back a care package?” Nate asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah…” Moritz looked back down at his bag, swinging it awkwardly.

Nate laughed. “Classic Mama Patel. Honestly, I think you just need to buck up and accept that she’s adopted you at this point.”

Moritz rolled his eyes, turning for the door. “Shut up, let’s go. I’m tired and I need to give my landlord the rent.”

“Oh, look at you! Mr. Adult!” Nate elbowed him lightly. “Guess I can’t invite you over to my place then?”

Moritz laughed. “Nope, I’ve got a big night planned of eating soup, showering, and going to bed.”

“Sounds like a good time, call me up if it gets a little lonely.” He followed Moritz out of the front door. The two braced themselves for the cold air, practically scrunching up as they left the warmth of the hospital.

“Hell really is a lot colder than you’d think,” Nate commented. Moritz had to agree. He looked out to the street, already dark and illuminated by the yellow street lamps. Nate paused for a bit. “Are you going to be alright going home on your own? I could walk you if you wanted.”

Moritz shook his head. “No, that’s way too out of your way. You can walk me to the subway station though.”

Nate didn’t seem too keen on the idea of Moritz walking the rest of the way alone, but seemed content with settling for the subway compromise. He playfully threw his arm over Moritz’s shoulder, and the two talked about work and such as the made their way down the stairs of the closest station.

Rush hour had begun, and the platform was crazy packed. They hadn’t been able to squeeze themselves onto the first overly crowded train, and instead opted to wait for the next one.

The entire fiasco ended up making Moritz almost 30 minutes later than usual. He took his keys out slowly, seeing his dark apartment right in front of him and sitting on top of the glowing pizzeria. A short man was leaning against the wall nervously, puffing on a cigarette and tapping his foot. He looked to be about 45, with mousy brown hair and the faintest 5 o'clock shadow decorating his neck. He turned, looking relieved as he saw Moritz walk up.

“Where the hell were you? You said you get off at 5, whaddya tryin’ to do? Put me in an early grave?” He demanded, walking up to Moritz and clapping him on the back. Moritz knee jerk reaction was to flinch, even though he knew he was more than safe.

“Hey Frank, sorry I’m late. Subway was packed tight.” Moritz adjusted the bag on his shoulder, easing the tension in it. 

Frank Kennedy had always been the protective type. He claimed it was because “I’ve been around, I know what people wanna do with skinny little kids like you. Daddy may not be here to keep you safe, but I’ll be damned if I let you get yourself…” he never finished the sentence, but Moritz had a good idea of what he meant. He also distinctly remembered coming home one night from a bar just a little bit more tipsy than usual. He was shocked to find the pizza place still lit up, and a fuming Frank coming out to threaten his poor Uber driver and demand to know what he was doing here and what his intentions were.

Over all, if Moritz was safe anywhere, he would assume it was wherever Frank was.

“You got that pepper spray I gave you?” The older man furrowed his eyebrows, but looked pleased when Moritz produced the small can out of his pocket. “That’s my boy.”

“Okay, so the money is in my room. I’ll go grab that…” He looked up at his door, then back down at Frank.

Frank rolled his eyes. “Then why are you down here? Get up there!”

Moritz smiled before taking off up the rusty fire escape, unlocking the door, throwing his canvas bag on the couch, grabbing the envelope labeled “RENT” out of his room, and rushing back outside to meet Frank at the foot of the stairs.

“Here you go!” His wrist flicked proudly as he handed his landlord the money. Frank didn’t even open it to check, he just put it directly in his pocket and gave Moritz a half smile.

“Alright, you go catch some shut eye. You look like hell,” He stated bluntly. Moritz gave a nod and started to walk back up the stairs. While his back was turned, he heard Frank call out once more. “And lock your door tonight, would ya?”

He waved goodbye to the older man before disappearing back into his apartment.

—

The next day at work was hectic as all hell. 

Moritz had been handed a stack of almost 30 pages of patient info by a particularly frazzled looking Lacy, who then told him that she was going to stay an extra hour to try and help out. 

There was a certain point in the medical world when you had to look at a patient’s information and just completely skip over their name. Moritz liked to call this the Age-Affliction stage.

For example, the patients that Moritz had already seen today would be Listen as follows; 16 Broken Leg, 45 UTI, 31 Stepped On A Nail, and of course 6 Nasty Stomach Bug Part Two.

He sighed, looking at the next person on his list.

26 Gash On The Left Temple… ouch.

Moritz was glad to see that this young man had actually come in a few hours before he even went on shift, meaning there would be much less blood to clean up.

He walked into the room, not even sparing the patient a glance before walking straight up to the whiteboard, erasing the name of the previous CNA, and replacing it with his own.

“Hello, my name is Moritz. I will be your CNA for today. Before you ask, yes you’re previous CNA will return once my shift is over, and yes you do still have the same doctor.” He scanned over the other information left on the board from the other CNA, but found nothing particularly noteworthy. He began to move to where the IV replacements were. “How about we start off by rating your pain on a scale of 1-10?”

Moritz was confused when he heard no answer, but he didn’t have the spare time to look away from the various IV needles. “Sir?”

“... Moritz Stiefel?”

The voice made his blood run cold. Against all of his better judgment, Moritz turned around to face him. Sure enough, there he was. He had on an unflattering hospital gown and a large bandage that was almost hidden by his sandy blond hair, but overall looked just like he did in high school.

“Hanschen… um, hi?” Moritz wasn’t really sure what else he was supposed to say to someone he hadn’t seen since his high school graduation. Honestly, this was possibly one of the last people he ever wanted to see again (not at the top of the list, but certainly up there).

Hanschen, on the other hand, looked relieved to see a familiar face he let out a sigh and actually smiled at Moritz. “You have no idea how good it is to see you!”

Moritz just nodded uncomfortably. “Uh… can I see your arm please?”

“Oh, yeah! Right!” Hanschen stuck his arm out, wincing a little as Moritz changed the IV. “So, what have you been up to lately?”

“Oh, uh… this.” Moritz replied simply.

Hanschen frowned at the shortness of the answer. “Do you live nearby? Maybe we could-“

“I’m sorry Hanschen, I’m super busy right now. Lots of patients, you know?” Moritz wasted no time to throw away his gloves his hands shaking. This wasn’t happening… this couldn’t be happening!

“Wait, Moritz!” Hanschen called out as Moritz made an attempt to make a not so subtle break out the door. He paused, turning to the blond. “Uh… it’s two. You know… the 1-10 pain thing. It’s… two.”

Moritz swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Um… thanks.”

With that, he left. He ignored the papers in his hands, and instead began searching for Nate.

He found him leaning against the counter in the break room, sipping coffee and passively listening in on a conversation that he had nothing to do with. He brightened up a bit when he saw Moritz, but quickly grew concerned when he saw that his friend was shaking.

“Mo- Hey, Moritz! What’s wrong, are you okay?” He grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look him in the eye.

Moritz ignored Nate’s question, instead he pulled out Hanschen’s information sheet and held it out. “Do you think you could take this patient for me?”

Nate took the paper, eyeing it skeptically before looking back up to Moritz. “Why?”

“...Personal connection.” He hesitated. Nate blinked a few times and then opened his mouth to say something, but Moritz beat him to the punch. “I’m going to go clear my head, okay?”

Nate just nodded, watching as his friend rushed out of the door without another word. Despite his overwhelming workload, Moritz took the long route to his next patient’s room. He allowed his mind to stop spinning and his breathing to steady out before he even tried to begin to rationalize hat had just happened.

He had fixed the situation. There was nothing to worry about. Everything was fine.

He approached the room that held his next patient, his mind only really clinging on to one solid fact.

Moritz Stiefel was gone. He had been gone for years now, and years from now he still won’t be there.

And there was no way that he would ever let Hanschen Rilow try to bring him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Such a big thank you to feelssogoodinmyarms for beta reading!!


End file.
